


Bond

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 03:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Regis retires for the night





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressOfLions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfLions/gifts).

> A/N: Fill for MistressofLions’s “Alpha!Regis with an Omega!Nyx” request on [my Dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

By the time he leaves the council, he’s _exhausted_. He leans on his cane twice as much as usual, burdening it with his full weight as he hobbles to his quarters. His cloak seems to drag him down, his over-complicated array of royal clothes nothing but a pain. He sheds the outer layers as soon as he reaches his quarters. The stars are already out to light his way, the curtains still drawn. He feels guilty for being back so late, but alas, duty calls.

He has more than just his royal duties now. He’s a _partner_ again, someone who must attend not only the many people of his country, but the individuals within arm’s reach. He can tell from the thick cloud of wafting pheromones that he was needed tonight.

He makes it to his bed, down to just his trousers, his cane already set by the door. Animal attraction is already fueling him, feeding him energy where he thought it lost. The night air should be cool, but the cloying scent of his omega heats Regis’ clammy skin. Regis can already feel it all affecting him. It claws at his inner alpha, begging for a ferocity that he thinks he can’t provide, though it always boils up somehow despite his withered age. Looking down at the bed, he’s grateful for it.

He’s blessed with a handsome young lover, too beautiful for words. Nyx lies in a ring of interwoven blankets: a makeshift nest he’s already begun to destroy. His fits of heat are incredibly destructive, equally passionate. He’s the strongest omega Regis has ever known, perfect for handling a king: one old but still rife with magic power. 

Nyx’s eyes squint open a sliver, gazing hazily up at Regis. He’s lying on his stomach, his broad shoulder blades and smooth back curving down towards the sheets, which just barely cover the hump of Nyx’s ass. The meticulous braids that normally adorn his hair have come fully undone, now scattered across the shaved sides of his head. He murmurs tiredly, “Your Majesty.”

“My love,” Regis returns. He doesn’t climb onto the bed yet, because he knows that when he does, Nyx will move, and right now he’s a perfect picture. Regis is still enjoying it. Nyx grins languidly and yawns. 

Then he asks, “How can I please my king tonight?”

“I am not your king right now,” Regis reminds him, “but your alpha. And you are my omega in need. So I ask: what do _you_ need of _me_?”

If he weren’t in heat, Nyx would probably fight that statement. He’s a soldier to the end, always wanting to be the one that serves and gives. Clearly, his hormones have tempered that. He actually pauses to think, then mutters, “The royal cock in my ass would be nice.”

Regis chuckles. He bends down to kiss Nyx on the cheek, then climbs aboard to grant his lover’s wish.


End file.
